Jess's wedding (or is it)
by newgirl.addict
Summary: jess prepares for her wedding but let's just say, nick has oth3r plans


The loft was quiet when Jess woke up. Nick, Schmidt, and Winston we're out getting their tuxes. CeCe was supposed to be coming over soon to help Jess do her hair and makeup. Jonas, Jess's fiance, texted her last night saying he would be late even though it was his wedding. The wedding was three hours away and Jess, of course,slept too late. "what time is it" Jess sighed as she woke up. "DAMNIT ITS ELEVEN AND THE WEDDING ID AT TWO!" She called CeCe who was already in the living room somehow.

CeCe ran in the room as fast as she could.She looked Jess up and down and said, "OMG babe we NEED to get started NOW."

Within one and a half hours they were done and everyone was home. It took CeCe and Schmidt to get Jess into her wedding dress.

It was now only thirty minutes until the wedding started and all the guests had arrived. There was a knock at the door and when Nick opened it he could've punched Jonas for being so late.

Everyone was on the roof and ready for the wedding to start. Jess walked outside to get some air and saw Nick sitting with his knees in his stomach by the dumpster. "Hey," she said as she squatted next to him attempting to not get her dress dirty."What's going on shouldn't you be upstairs already."

As soon as he saw her, his heart melted and pulled his knees in tighter.

She was wearing a silky ivory dress cut off at the knees, with three very thin layers of lace around her hips flowing down to the ground, and she had flowery lace going halfway down her arms and the little pink ring on her finger the connected to her dress.

"Jess.. l..I...I can't watch you get married I'll…I'll die. I ...i…. you know what n nevermind it doesn't matter you won't care anyway I…. I'll just ruin your life... It's….. It's fine..I.. it's fine."

"Nick what is wrong with you... You're... You're acting so sad…. You just... You're not acting like yourself you're being so emotional. What's wrong…. Please tell me... Please."

"I don't want to ruin your wedding day oh, I can't do that to you."

"If you don't tell me that I'm going to wonder for the rest of my life why you weren't at my wedding."

"Jess…. I don't... I don't want you to marry him ... he's not right for you Jess, he's a douchebag and an idiot and... You know what forget it I can't do this to you."

"I want you to though"

He looks up at her with puppy dog eyes and a slight smile."time... I don't want you to marry him because... I want you to be with me Jess…. I really like you alot I like you so so much… you know what,to hell with it I love you Jess, there I said it I love you, and I have since the day I laid my eyes on you. Everyday I wake up and see you in the kitchen and wish you would've woken up from my bed with me. You make me feel like I am the king of life." Jess chuckled at the last part."Point is, you can go up and marry Jonas if you still want to, but I would've regretted even existing without telling you that."

There were tears running down his face and jess had sunk to the ground no longer caring about her dress getting dirty. She tried this say something, anything, but nothing came out.

they both got up and decided to go upstairs without saying the word.

Nick was seated, everything was very very quiet. The music started playing as jess walked down the aisle.Nick felt himself on the verge of tears again even seeing her. Jonas sat there at the altar with a glum expression on his face.

Jess looked back and forth between Nick and Jonas. When she was at the alter the looked at Nick's sad face one last time.

When the ceremony started Jess felt a knot in her stomach. Jonas grabbed her hand but she pulled it away and ran, whispering sorry under her breath. Nick ran out after her finding her crying but the dumpster. " hey"

"Hey"

Listen, Jonas ran into your room after you left I think you should go talk to him before you do anything else. "

"Yea ok I will"

Jess slowly stood up and went to her room while Nick waited for her by the dumpster.

Jess went up to the loft and found Jonas lying on her bed.

"Hey" she said slightly ashamed of herself.

"Hey"

"Look I'm just gonna say it… I'm really sorry. That was an awful thing to do and I don't know what got into me but all I know is I… I like someone else and I know that this is an awful time and an awful thing to do but-"

"But you realized that you love someone else. Well guess what I don't want to be in second place so so thank you for not marrying me when you like someone else… but don't tell me on our wedding day."

"Thank you. Well I'm gonna leave you alone for a bit."

"Ok"

As jess started to leave Jonas called out, "hey jess, do you mind telling me who you like it's the least you could do for me."

Yes your right its… um…its…nick" She sighed

"Nick… why he, he has no money or, or anyway to support you he has an AWFUL JOB. HE BASICALLY LIVES I A DUMPSTER."

"It's NOT your place to decide that," jess felt as is she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Believe me I wish I could help him BUT I CAN'T, NO ONE CAN."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT NICK" Jess screamed almost completely in tears."

"WHY" Jonas was as red as a tomato

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM" she sank to the floor buried in her own tears.

Behind her she heard stuttering and turned to see nick standing in the doorway stunned "Jess, you… you love… me." He stuttered

Jess simply nodded and at that Jonas left steaming mad only stopping to tell Jess that they were, obviously, broken up.

**Next chapter hopefully coming soon, I'm still figuring out how to use this site so the chapters might be in separate stories. Either way chapter 2 will be up as soon as I f8nd time to write it. :)**


End file.
